Main Page
|style="width:11%;font-size:95%;color:#000"| |} ---- ---- Wikipitaka is an attempt to compile and complete an English translation of the Tipitaka, the Buddhist sacred scripture, and its commentaries in order to enable complete features of online text: searching, browsing, linking, instant editing as well as looking up terms in an online dictionary. The word Tipitaka means three boxes or baskets(pitakas) i.e. sections. The entire Buddhist canon is divided into three sections i.e.(1) Vinaya Pitaka : The Ethics/Moral codes. (2) Sutta Pitaka : The discourses of Buddha (mostly), this is the largest section. (3) Abhidhamma Pitaka : The theoretical part and also the higher/ultimate meaning of Buddha's ideas. There are now articles/pages in Wikipitaka and considering the number of pdf files provided, the number of suttas in Wikipitaka is even much more. It is now the largest collection of Theravada Buddhist scriptures/suttas in English on internet providing an almost complete picture of Theravada Buddhism. Also, for the purpose of maintaining complete purity of Buddhist scriptures, obviating the loss of meaning in translation, a Pali version is also provided in every section in the very language spoken by Buddha & complete with original phonetics, which is very useful for research & for the monks & meditation practitioners. Also Pali is the language of spiritual awakening containing unique words which cannot be fully translated, hence it is suggested that those who are inclined towards self-illumination, enlightenment and spiritual powers, they should learn Pali language alongwith its application in meditation practices. Please help us grow by contributing. See the To Do page for ideas. It really is easy to help once you get started! Features Wikipitaka offers another dimension of Buddhist study. With searching tool, one can easily find a passage in the massive Tipitaka in a second. Wikipitaka also includes glossary of Pali terms which aggregate variety translations of Pali terms. This glossary enables us to effectively search though the Tipitaka without any translation confusion. Also, in reading the text, one can find a link to the Encyclopedia of Buddhism which will help readers with the understanding of some Pali terminologies used in the translation. The expansive characteristic of Wikipitaka will create an extensive tool to study Buddhism at every level and for every purpose. To start, you may visit our on Basic Navigation Our Goal Our goal is to unify a standardized English translation of the Tipitaka. Also, along side with the Tipitaka, we would like to aggregate every aspect of the text: significances, commentaries, and interpretations. Because Buddhism is one of the World Religions, and the Tipitaka is the major Buddhist sacred scripture, it is important to compile and complete this online version of the Tipitaka as soon as possible! And with the power of this Wiki format, we believe that our goal is not too far. It's in your hand! So far the Digha Nikaya and Majjhima Nikaya are complete. Join Us! The Buddha said: A gift of ''Dhamma conquers all gifts.'' Dhammapada XXIV, 354 Help us carry out this great mission, giving this great gift to the world, by sharing the profound Dhamma of the Buddha. This is the excellent chance to make some Great Karma. By reading and sharing your insight with us, you have accumulated the perfection of wisdom (panna paramitta), for yourself as well as for the world. Quotation of the Day The Buddha said: :Whatever happiness is found in sensual pleasures, :And whatever there is of heavenly bliss -'' :''These are not worth one sixteenth-sixteenth part :Of the happiness that comes with craving's end. Last Updated by ItsTheSage 06:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How to Help "Completing the Tipitaka" Simply pickup your Tipitaka or any of the scriptures at hand and translate! You may help us transcribe some translations that available in hardcopy, with proper citation, if you do not want to translate them yourself. Please see To Do page for more ideas about how to help "completing the Tipitaka." | class="MainPageBG" style="width:45%;border:1px solid #cedff2;background-color:#f5faff;vertical-align:top" | |} Category:Buddhist websites